Where Is Jack Harkness?
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: Jack's been kidnapped so now its up to the team to find him and bring him to safety Goes on with little stories. SET AT START OF SEASON 2
1. Pizza

"Jack, wheres Ianto?" Gwen called from the autopsy room. Owen was next to her as they stood over a mans body.

"Not sure. Why?" Jack asked as he walked in their direction.

"Were desperate for coffee and he's nowhere to be seen." Owen sighed.

"I'm sure he's somewhere around here...." Jack muttered.

"He went out to get pizza." Tosh called from under her laptop.

"Why didn't he just order over the phone?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah! I'm thirsty for goodness sake! Why do we even have a tea boy if he's going to be missing when you need him?" Owen sighed.

"He needed some air, thats what he told me." Tosh answered.

Jack pulled his eyebrows together. "He didn't say anything to me. I'll go see if he's alright."

"Thats a good idea. Tell him to hurry, I'm dying of thirst." Owen added.

"Oh, get your own drink! He's not your slave!" Gwen giggled.

"But he is the tea boy."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

Jack walked to the pizza shop slowly than flung the doors open as he got there.

"Hello, was a man just in here, Ianto, average height, short brown hair, wearing a suit?"

"Yeah there was a guy in just a few minutes ago fitting that description. He ordered a few pizzas but were gonna deliver it to your work..." The man answered.

"Okay thank you." Jack walked from the shop and headed back to the hub.

Ianto must have headed back already. It was nearly dark and the streets were deserted. Jack moved quickly back to the base as the sun slowly descended. Everything was calm as Jack moved casually towards the base.

ZAP

Something hit him like 100 bolts of electricity pulsing through his body. Jack hit the ground in a heap. Everything was blurry and distorted. He fumbled around, trying to find his feet. He pushed himself from the ground and looked around. Six large men stood around him, one equipt with a taiser.

He was surrounded and with no options Jack swung at one of the men.

"AH! Get him now!" the man growled as he grabbed his jaw in pain.

Jack swung around and attempted to defend himself against the men and before he could even catch his breath, another pulse of electricity flew through his veins.

He fell to the ground once again. His heart pounded as his head hit the ground. This time he could only watch as feet pattered all around him. He pushed the men off but it was no use. A bag went over his head and everything was dark.


	2. Where's Jack

Ianto walked through the door yawning.

"Where have you been? Jack went looking for you." Gwen asked casually.

"I just went to order some pizza. I walked there so I could clear my head."

"Okay well, Jacks still out looking for you."

Ianto brushed it off and went back to work.

"Where the hell is Jack?" Gwen asked, a little frustrated. "He's been gone for nearly half an hour now."

"Maybe he got into some trouble." Owen answered.

"Don't say that" Ianto swallowed hard.

"Owen and I will go and check if he's outside." Gwen insisted.

"Actually, Owen has a lot to do." Owen said sarcastically.

"Fine Ianto and I will go."

"Okay." Ianto grabbed his jacked and headed for the door.

Gwen and Ianto looked around outside but there was no trace that Jack was even there.

"GWEN!" Ianto yelled from across the grounds.

"What is it?" She ran to meet him.

"Is this Jack's phone?"

She looked at it. "Yeah it is. He must have dropped it...."

"What if something awful happened to him?" Ianto's face was full of worry and concern.

"We'll know in a minute Ianto." Gwen pointed at a camera at the side of a wall near where Ianto had found the phone.

Gwen and Ianto burst through the doors of the base and headed for Tosh's computer.

"play this." Gwen insisted as she placed the disc on Tosh's laptop. Tosh scanned the disc in and played it in almost one fluent movement.

The team watched in horror as they witnessed Jack's desperate struggle.

"They can't just do that!" Owen growled.

"Looks like they just did." Tosh answered, stunned.

"When was this? What time?" Gwen asked quickly.

"About 6:10pm" Tosh answered.

"Well were 20 minutes behind. Did the footage catch the number plates?"

"Um, Yes! 223-GGY. I'm tracing it now."

After a moment the computer clicked. "Theres a tracking device in it. I know where its going."

"That seems a bit shifty. Why would they knowingly have a tracking device in their car?" Owen asked.

"They probably don't know its in there. Those cars have in built tracking chips in case their stolen." Tosh explained. "Their heading for a large facility. Just on the edge of town." Tosh paused. "Oh no."

"Oh no what?" Owen asked with a gulp.

"Its the ETA" Tosh bit her lip hard.

"Whats that?" Gwen asked

"The Experimental Testing Agency. Its a science lab." Tosh explained

"Why is that so bad?"

"Well their a lot like us. They attempt to find alien life, their less successful but the main thing is that they test on things. For example they experiment on things like animal and sometimes people. Only with express written consent of course."

"Whats their goal?"

"I don't know."

"And th, their going to test on Jack?" Ianto stuttered.

"If they know anything about Jack's healing ability, he's in big trouble."


	3. Inform me Please

Jacks eyes flickered open. The room was blurry and his body pained slightly. He shook his head.

A small white room with medical equipment, a metal door, hard bed with a pillow under his head and chains wrapped around his wrists.

He struggled but of course it was no use. He was stuck and there was nothing he could do. The metal door moved open slowly, as if it was as heavy as it looked. A young girl walked in. Her blonde hair was tired in a pony tail but her fringe hung over her eyes slightly. Green eyes peered from under her fringe and jack could see a slight look of despair covering her face.

She walked towards Jack slowly. Her arms swung across her thin body. She reached the bed. Jack twisted his arms in an attempt at freedom. The girl touched his hands softly.

"Its okay." she whispered.

Jack bit his lip. "Where am I?"

"You're at the ETA."

Jacks face turned pale. This was the very last place he wanted to be. The letters ETA raced through his mind. Experimental, Testing, Agency....

"You know my team will be looking for me. Th, they'll find me." Jack stuttered the words.

"I know." She sighed. "They'll catch them too."

"Their smart..."

"ETA is smart too."

"And you don't consider yourself as ETA?"

"I am a member of ETA. When you sign up to evil, you can't escape." she lowered her eyes.

"How long have you been here?"

"since I was 18, so almost 3 years."

"What do you do here?"

"I'm a scientist. I know I'm young but....well, lets not go into that. Torchwood, its my dream job. You're a lucky man."

"Right now I don't feel so lucky."

She paused. "I'm Sarina."

Jack looked into her eyes. She looked sad and miserable.

"Let me go."

"I can't do that." She sighed. "You don't know how much I want to."

At that moment the door swung open once again. A large man walked in. Jack recognised him from the attack.

"Whats going on here?" the man boomed.

"Just getting him prepped and ready."

"Ready for what?" Jack swallowed hard.

"Testing." The man smiled. "You're our little healing wonder. You can't die. So were going to make your life hell for the next, well, for the rest of your life and according to our facts thats forever."

Jack breathed heavily while twisting his wrists around. Sarina put her hand on his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you." she comforted jack softly

"Leave Sarina. I have work to do." The man hissed.

"Can't I stay? I wont get in the way."

"You want to watch?"

"I want to learn."

He was silent. "Fine."

Jack yelled out in pain as the man cut into him.


	4. Here To Help

The tape finished. The room was silent for a moment. Shock and panic filled the hub as Tosh pulled the DVD from the computer. Gwen looked at Tosh, Tosh looked at Owen, Owen looked at Ianto and Ianto stared into space.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Owen snapped finally.

"We have to make a plan." Gwen insisted.

"Theres no way were getting in there undetected." Tosh explained.

"We have to do something. We can't just sit here." Owen growled.

"And we will, just give me a chance to think!" Gwen hissed.

Ianto put his hands behind his head and stared up into the ceiling as if the answer lay on the roof.

The team sat in silence as they attempted to conjure up a plan to save Jack. Everyone was still apart from Ianto, who began to pace the room.

"Cut it out! You're making me nervous!" Owen snapped.

"I can't stand still while Jack is chained up somewhere with God knows who having God knows what done to him!" Ianto yelled.

"Well you pacing the bloody room isn't going to help Jack any better now is it!"

"Shut up Owen! You're as much use to the situation as I am!"

"Everybody calm down! Were not going to get anywhere with everyone fighting!" Tosh cried.

"I agree. We need to stick together if were going to get Jack out of this." Gwen sighed.

"I don't like this. Waiting. Who knows whats happening to him. Every second we do nothing, he's out there be tortured for all we know." Ianto cried.

"I know, we'll figure something out. We'll find a way to get him back. But we have to be smart about this." Gwen tried to smile.

The team sat in silence yet again with no sign of any progress. Gwen wrapped her arms around Ianto as a type of comfort and it seemed to help him slightly. Tension filled the air as they grew tired of waiting for a quick solution.

"Why don't we just....never mind." Owen trailed off.

"No, go ahead. Anything is good at the moment." Gwen encouraged.

"Well, they would be expecting us to make a plan, which we don't have so....why don't we just walk right through the front door? Pretend to be doctors, White coats and ties and try our luck."

everything was silent.

"We have nothing better. I say we try it." Tosh sighed. "We have to do this right, go through the proper channels. Give me a day, maybe two."

"Jack doesn't have a day or two! He's hurting now!" Ianto cried.

"If were going to get him out of there, we have to do it the right way." Gwen insisted. She grabbed his hand and smiled gently.

Ianto sighed a painful sigh. There was nothing that could be done for Jack at that time. There was nothing for Ianto to do but go home and rest until the moment came for them to strike.

The team headed home while Tosh got the blue prints to the ETA along with the props they would need to pull their plan off. It was only a matter of time before they would be walking into the doors of the ETA.

Experimental Testing Agency.


	5. Wasn't Expecting That

"Hey, I have some good news." Sarina smiled as she ran her fingers through Jacks hair.

"Tell me. I need some good news." Jack lay on his back after the latest session with his captors.

Sarina bent down so her lips her touching his ear. "I'm getting you out of here tomorrow night."

Jack looked at her with tired eyes. "Don't mess around. It's been four God damn days and every one of them has been as horrible as the last. Tell me you're not messing around."

"It's happening. I have it all figured out. I got the late shift tomorrow night. I'll turn off the security and we'll check out before anyone even notices were missing."

Jacks heart raced. Freedom! Cuts and bruises covered his body and he could almost block out the pain with the feeling this news gave him.

"You, you come to work for me after all this is said and done."

Sarina's eyers lit up like light bulbs. "Don't mess around Jack."

"I'm not messing around. You've shown your loyalties and your risking everything for me. You said torchwood's your dream job. Say yes."

"YES Jack! You wont regret it. I'll show you tomorrow night where my loyalties lie. You'll see!"

Alarm bells ring.

"Whats happening?" Jack looks around in confusion.

"Oh no tell me this isn't happening!" Sarina cries.

She bolts to the door. Jack pulls at his chains. Little red signals attached to the corners of the ceiling flash.

"Sarina?" Jack's eyes are glued to the door where she stands motionless. "Whats happened?"

"Your friends. They tried to rescue you."

"What happened. Tell me their okay! Tell me!"

"Their fine Jack. But the plan is off."

Jacks heart sank as deep as it could. "No, don't say that! Please don't say that. What about Torchwood?

Don't say I'm doomed. Please! Don't tell me its over."

"Its not over, Jack." Sarina moved closer to Jack. She ran her hand across his bruised face. "They have all your friends chained up down in the cellar and now I have to figure out how the hell I'm gonna get them out along with you!" She rubbed her eyes.

A little dose of relief washed over Jack as he realized it wasn't over. She was still planning. She was still on his side.

"I trust you." Jack sighed.

"We'll figure something out. I still have the night shift tomorrow. We can talk then."

Sarina smiled at Jack before leaving the room. She moved towards the cellar and opened the doors slowly.


	6. Just Another Complication

"What were you thinking!" Sarina growled.

"Who do you think you are!? You can't just lock people up and do whatever the hell you want to them!" Owen hissed.

The team were locked in small individual cells. Sarina moved around looking at each of them hoping to see they were all in good health.

"Did they hurt you?" Sarina asked gently

The room was silent.

"Are any of you hurt? Injured? Need medical attention?"

"No, thank you." Gwen attempted a hint of kindness.

"Good. I'll see what I can do about getting those cuffs of your wrists."

"Maybe you could see what you could do about getting us the hell out of here!" Owen snapped.

"Listen here! Your here because you broke in! I'm trying to take care of you so shut up!" Sarina sighed.

"Take care of me? I don't need to be taken care of!"

"Who's the one in the cell at the moment?"

Owen sighed.

"Wheres Jack?" Ianto shouted.

Sarina looked at Ianto. His eyes were full of fear and his hands shock slightly."Jacks alright."

"Well excuse me if I don't trust you on that."

"He is. I've been watching him and taking care of him."

Ianto swallowed hard. "I want to see him. Please"

"I wish I could. I think he would like to see you. You're Into, right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, he talks about you a lot." Sarina let out a smile.

"Who are you?" Tosh asked softly.

Sarina swung to face Tosh. "I'm Sarina. A scientist here. Jack and I....We have an understanding at the moment."

"And whats that?"

"Its all screwed up!" She looked around to see if anyone else was in the cellar with them but they were all alone. "I had everything figured out and than you all came waltzing in and now I have to figure out a new plan!"

"What plan? What are you on about?" Owen asked.

"I was going to get Jack out tomorrow night. But now I have to figure out how I'm going to get all of you out along with him!" She rubbed her fore head and sighed softly.

The cellar was silent.

"You were going to help him?" Ianto asked with confusion through his voice.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because!" She paused. "I don't want to be here! I don't want to work here in this, this hell hole! I hate it here and I always have. When I heard they were planning an attack and eventual kidnapping of Captain Jack that was the last straw!" She smiled. "Jack offered me a job."

"At the hub?" Tosh asked.

"Yes. He wants me to work with him."

The room was silent yet again.

"Don't worry. I don't expect to live through this anymore."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Theres to much risk. I have to get you out, get you in the cars and you have to leave! Don't look back don't stop for anything!"

"You're going to sacrifice your own life to save us all?" Owen asked.

Sarina was silent.

"Why?"

"Because if I can do one last bit of good, maybe my life will mean something when I die. Maybe someone will miss me."

Silence pierced the room one more time.

"Anyway, I should go see about getting those cuffs off. I'll be back with food for you all. I'll try to get something that doesn't taste like plastic."

She walked from the room.

"Thank you." Ianto added before she left.

"Its alright."

The door closed and Sarina headed for the bathrooms. She closed the door behind her and locked it securely. Soon she found herself against the wall and sitting on the tiles. It hit her at that moment. She had to make the sacrifice. If she was going down, She was going to go down in a hale of bullets and pit of fire!


	7. Time To Go

Sarina opened the doors to the cellar. Everything was silent and everyone was still. She darted for Gwen's cage. It was time.

"I'm letting you out now. Its time. Do exactly what I say and were all going to get out of here."

She unlocked each cage quickly and headed back to the door. "Put these on." She handed everyone a white coat and a clip board. "You're doctors now. Just act casual and move slowly. Were going to go get Jack."

Everyone moved behind Sarina. The corridors were stretched out and a long string of doors covered the walls. It didn't take long but soon they were at a big metal door with a massive lock on it. Sarina pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Stay here and act casual. I'll be back with Jack." Sarina whispered.

"I want to go with you." Ianto pleaded.

Sarina sighed. "Okay only you though. The rest of you stay put. We'll be back."

they went to walk in but Sarina stopped. "I forgot something."

The team looked at her and waited for a moment.

"Here, Owen. Take the keys. When I get Jack I want you to take him through that door." She gestured towards the door directly beside them. "It leads outside. The moment you open it, an alarm will sound. There is a black car waiting. You drive. I'm going to tell Jack that I'm coming....but I'm not. For this to work and for you guys to get out safely I'll have to stay behind and fight off the guards."

"They'll kill you." Tosh exclaimed.

"I told you guys, I never expected to get out of this alive."

She smiled and continued to walk. Ianto followed glumly. They closed the door and headed to get Jack.

"Thank you for this. You'll never know what it means to us....to me." Ianto sighed.

"Its okay. Jacks a great guy. He doesn't deserve this torture. He was kind to me when no one else was so I returned the favor." She paused. "Tell Jack I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything." She smiled than stopped at another metal door. "Here he is."

She opened the door and they walked in. Jack looked over and saw Ianto standing there. Sarina watched as Ianto rushed towards his bruised lover. For a moment they kissed each other. Sarina smiled but moved quickly. She unlocked his chains and they both helped him to his feet. She handed him some clothes and waited for him to dress. When he was ready they headed for the door. When they reached the door Sarina handed Jack to Ianto.

The team watched as Jack faced them. A sigh of relief hit the room when everyone had witnessed that he was okay.

"Okay you guys go." Sarina insisted.

"You're coming to." Jack chocked.

"Of course. "I'll be right behind you guys." A look of guilt covered her face as she knew what she was saying to Jack was false.

The team moved through the door and the alarms sounded. Jack breathed in the fresh air and they headed for the door. The black car was waiting just as she had said and they all piled in. Sarina stayed strong with a Gun in her hand, pointed directly at the door.

"Get in!" Jack cried. But Owen hit the accelerator and they powered away.

"What the hell are you doing!? Shes she out there!" Jack growled.

"She not coming."Owen answered quietly.

"No! Stop the car!" But Owen didn't listen.

Ianto Held Jack down as they watched helplessly from the back window. Sarina bravely shot at the guards one by one as they attempted to shoot out the tires of the car. And soon, just as they turned off a bullet hit her in the chest and she fell to the ground.

"NO!" Jack wailed powerlessly. They turned off and they couldn't see any longer. They headed back for the hub and the whole car was silent. Jack breathed heavily.

"We could have saved her! We could have taken her with us! WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER THERE TO DIE!?" He shirked with tears in his eyes.

"WE HAD TO!" Owen sobbed softly. "We had no choice!"

"She sacrificed herself to save us Jack!" Gwen yelled.

Everyone was quite as they reached the hub. Jack sobbed softly as they got out of the car and headed for the door.


	8. Just another Day At The Office

Silence

Echoed

Through

The Room

Jack tried to walk on his own but his legs were badly busied from the pain that was inflicted upon him. Ianto helped him to his desk. Everyone crowded around his desk maybe looking for some sign that he was going to be okay or some reassurance that Jack was functioning. Ianto signaled for their exit.

"I might put the jug on." Owen tried to smile but even he, the one who fought with Sarina the most could feel the regret and sadness of the situation.

"I'll help him with that." Gwen added as she walked from the room.

Tosh smiled and headed for the door. Ianto stayed where he was. Jack sat quitly and the door closed. They were alone. Ianto put his hand on Jacks and stayed silent until Jack attempted words.

"Maybe if I...." He trailed off.

"There was a choice and she made it. She chose to stay behind and to fight. She saved our lives." Ianto whispered.

"She looked after me when no one else did. When she could, she stopped them when they hurt me. What am I supposed to do now?"

Ianto was silent for a moment. "I don't know, Jack."

"Good morning Tosh." Gwen yawned as she walked through the doors for the hub.

"Good morning Gwen." Tosh answered with a smile.

"Wheres Jack?"

"I'm not sure, he wasn't here when I arrived."

Ianto ran through the door out of breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Everything has gone wrong this morning."

"Ah, don't worry Ianto. I had a pretty bad start to the day as well." Gwen attempted to comfort him. "And Jacks not here at the moment."

"Where is he?" Ianto wondered.

"Not sure. Tosh said he wasn't here when she got here this morning."

Ianto worried slightly at the thought Of Jack being alone somewhere. He was still mourning Sarina and no one knew how to help. The injuries he sustained at the ETA were still raw and Owen hadn't checked over him today.

A few hours past and the doors to the hub opened slowly. Jack bust into the room with something in his hands. A dvd or something.

"Jack! Where have you been? You've had has all worried sick!" Ianto scolded.

"It's Sarina! Shes not dead! I have proof!" Jack limped over to Tosh and handed her the dvd. "Play this!"

Tosh slid the disc into the computer and pressed was security footage of the night they escaped from the ETA.

"I stole it from the security camera outside the ETA."

"You went BACK there????" Ianto growled.

"I had to! I had to know what happened after we left."

"They could have caught you again and all Sarina did would have been for nothing!"

"I had to! You don't understand! I was careful."

Ianto fumed.

The security footage showed the night all over again. Sarina's brave stand off and the car driving away. Everybody winced back the gun shot his Sarina's chest. That must have been the point when the car turned the corner. After a few moments Sarina rose off the ground and bolted up the street, holding her chest as she ran. She disappeared from the cameras sight and the whole hub was quite.

"She has a serious wound, she may have bled to death already without medical help." Owen announced with sorrow in his voice.

"But if she reached a hospital than theres a chance she is alive?" Jack insisted.

"Yes, I suppose." Owens voice lifted slightly.

"We have to find her than." Check ever hospital.

The team headed for the doors.


	9. So Close

Sarina sat up. Her chest throbbed and ached every time she moved. No doctor would remove that bullet without asking questions so she had inevitably condemned herself to a slow death. Torchwood was inviable. How could she find them in time to save her own life? Jack was safe and his team were out of the chains. Her work had been complete and she couldn't help but to feel she has finally broken lose from the strangle hold that the ETA had, had over her for so many years.

Sarina had hidden herself well in a broken down old house just a few miles from the ETA. She only had her feet to move from place to place without her car, she had donated to Torchwood. The house was full of dust and she knew that it would be a matter of hours or days before she died from blood loss or even an infection. There was nothing to be done. Only the slow wait for death.

Thoughts rushed through her mind. She had someone finally that would miss her or at least thats what she liked to believe. Jack was out there, healing and he missed her. She heard his calls from the car. How he begged them to stop for her. That was enough to make her believe that someone was sad that she was gone. And in the end that all she wanted.

She wanted to break lose from the ETA and become a good person. She never wanted to use her knowledge about aliens and monsters in the dark for evil. Her heart had, had enough to weigh it down. Her family was gone, no friends since she joined the ETA and nothing to tie her to anyone on the planet. Her life was an empty shell and saving Jack took a weight off her heart. Saving the team.

A group of humans who dedicate their lives to saving the human race from destruction. Selfless and brave. Thats what she wanted to be. Selfless. Brave. Someone who had something in her life to be proud of instead of being part of something that is dedicated to hurting human life. Hurting Jack. It chilled her bones.

Her eyes began to close. The pain in her chest was making it hard to breathe. She held her chest where the bullet had lodged itself and took short painful breaths. Sounds echoed outside the old house and someone was there. Kneeling beside her. She closed her eyes.


	10. Desperate

"She could be anywhere!" Owen Groaned

"Thats not exactly true. She could only walk so she has to be in a safe place within walking range." Tosh explained.

"So we have to find her before the ETA do." Jack added.

"Exactly. I'm circling the area as we speak. With an injury like what she sustained she wouldn't have been able to get far."

"And I'm positive the bullet didn't hit her in the chest because if it had, she would have bled to death in minutes and I highly doubt someone with a lung puncture would be able to run any distance without coughing up a significant amount of blood." Owen tried to encourage the situation.

This lifted Jacks spirits. Tosh showed a small area around the ETA head quarters where Sarina could have fled to.

"this is the area she could be in."

"Thats a big area, Tosh." Jack sighed.

"Yes, but there are only a few suitable areas that she could be hiding in." Tosh pointed to the screen. Little lights glowed red to symbolize the places she could be hiding in. "judging from the direction she ran in and the areas around that direction she is most likely hiding in one of these little abandoned houses on Larigo street. Very little of the houses have any residence in that street."

Jack grabbed his gun and headed for the door. "lets go guys!"

Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Owen headed for Larigo street. Jack drove. Tosh stayed behind to work out the next best place to search if Sarina wasn't in one of those houses. Jack skidded the car to a holt and jumped out ready to search.

"Owen, your with me. Gwen and Ianto, go check that side of the street." He pointed to the left hand side. "We'll check this side. If you find anything contact Owen and I."

They spread out, ready to search the old houses.

Jack kicked in each door and Owen followed behind, looking threw all the piled rubbish and broken furniture. Nothing and there was no contact from Gwen and Ianto ether. Jack was beginning to lose hope until he saw it. A small figure lying under a pile of rubble and newspaper. He bent down beside it and pulled at the paper. It was Sarina. All curled up in a ball with her hands fixed on a bloody wound right near her chest.

"Owen!" Jack cried!

Owen bolted through the small house and ended up right next to Jack, looking at the injured woman on the floor. He knelt down and removed her hand from the wound. "Its bad. We njeed to get her back to the hub _now_!" Owen picked her up in two strong arms and carried her to the car as Jack called for Gwen and Ianto.

They all piled into the car and headed back to the hub with Sarina in Jacks arms. Her eyes flickered open than closed again.

"Tosh, we got her! Were coming home." Jack beeped.


	11. Another Memeber

Sarina opened her eyes.

"We got a live one in here!" Owen called from the autopsy room. Sarina was lying on her back on the metal table. It felt cold on her skin. She twisted around

"Whoa, careful. You have an infection. Were treating with an antibiotic."

Jack was in the room in a matter of moments. His hand clutched hers. She fluttered around clumsily, trying to get off the cold table. Jack helped her up and soon she was sitting up.

"We found you hiding in that disease infected house. We have your wound all cleaned. I thought I lost you." Jack stared into her blue green eyes.

Sarina was still dizzy from trying to get up so quickly. "Where am I?"

Jack smiled. "Torchwood."

Sarina's eyes lit up. "Torchwood? Its about friggin time. I didn't think I'd make it here."

"You almost didn't." Owen answered.

Sarina looked at her feet. Jack followed her glance. "What to see the rest of the place?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

Jack showed her every room in the entire space of an hour. "How do you like it?"

Sarina glowed with excitement. "I love it. Its bigger than I expected."

"You already met them but I'll introduce them formally." Jack gestured towards his team. "This is Toshiko Sato"

Tosh shook her hand. "Its nice to formally meet you."

"And you" Sarina answered.

"This is Gwen Cooper." Jack Continued.

They shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"Ianto Jones."

They shook hands and politely nodded.

"And Owen Harper."

Owen glared from the medical room. "Oh yeah, shes the one that had us locked in cages like animals, right?"

Sarina raised an eyebrow. "Yeah thats me. And your the one that couldn't keep his mouth closed."

"I'm on to you."

"And what have you concluded so far?"

"That your using us. Don't trust you for a second. You may have them fooled but you wont fool me."

"Is that right?" She stepped a little closer.

"Yeah" Owen stood his ground.

She smiled. "Okay. I'll take that as a challenge."

"Really?"

"Yep. And I accept."


	12. Looks May Deceive

Sarina kept her sea green eyes on Owen Harper. Something about that man ticked her off. She pushed back her blonde fringe and pressed her lips together. Though she disliked him so much she still wanted to look her best when he saw her. Which was weird. She pulled out a mirror from her bag and looked into it. She never imagined herself to be 'pretty.' Average maybe but never 'pretty.' She tried to use minimum make up. Just clear lip gloss, Mascara, eyeliner and some powder. Just a natural look.

Her teeth were straight and white but she never smiled with them and she always thought her nose was too big for her face. And it wasn't like her body was any better. She was too thin. Tiny belly and a big bust. It didn't match. Or at least she didn't think so. She did cover herself well though. Long sleeved shirts that fit almost to snuggly, making sure never to show off too much cleavage and long jeans to cover her thin legs. But her favorite part of her outfit was her sexy boots. Black leather. Buckles at the ankle and long skinny heals. They went right up to her knees and that was the best part of them. She had a collection of boots at home. All different styles.

She clipped the mirror together and placed it back in her bag. She crossed her leg over and tapped away at her new computer at her new desk. She had been at Torchwood for a total of 14 days and Jack had been taking good care of her.

Owen walked over to Sarina's desk and sat on it slightly.

"Is there something you need?" Sarina asked politely.

"No." Owen answers back.

"Well? What can I do for you?"

Owen didn't answer.

"You still got it in for me?"

Owen smiled with one side of his face and peered over at her computer screen suspiciously. Sarina sat back, as if to let him know she had nothing to hide.

"Ya done?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Owen just smiled, pulled himself up and walked to his desk.

She rolled her eyes and continued working on what she was before Owen had ever arrived. She peered over at Owen once again. She couldn't believe that she actually thought he was....attractive? No, it couldn't be attractive. It had to be something else. But what else could it be? His dark eyes puzzled her. He was so suspicious of her but that made her smile. Like she liked being a mystery to him.

Gwen walked over happily. "How are you today?" she asked with a smile. She had gotten on well with Gwen since she started at Torchwood. They clicked in a lot of ways. She liked talking to her about things and always knew she could tell her anything. She felt like she had made a friend. For the first time in a long time.

"I'm good. Tired but feeling better than yesterday." Sarina answered back. The two observed Jack as he talked to Ianto about 50 meters away. Ianto looked a little down but Jack seemed to be oblivious. When they were finished Ianto moved in their direction.

"Are you alright dear?" Gwen asked sweetly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Ianto stumbled his words. He looked back at Jack as if he was feeling a little unappreciated than back at Gwen and Sarina.

Sarina recognised that look. It was a look of unappreciation. He kept looking at Jack, and it wasn't like she hadnt picked up on there 'relationship' throughout the past 2 weeks. She knew that look. Jack wasnt giving Ianto the attention he deserved. He was always nice to her. He was always kind and offered her coffee whenever he was around. Sarina smiled. She had a plan.

"So, Ianto...." She trailed off.

"Yes?"

"You do realize you make the best coffee I have ever drank?"

Ianto blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Sarina tried her best to be 'seductive.' "You're blushing. Hasn't anyone ever told you?"

"No, actually. Never." he smiled.

Jack peered out through some papers he was working on. They were right outside his office after all and he could see and hear everything that was being said and done.

"You have a great smile you know." Sarina continued.

Gwen moved away, as if she knew what was happening.

"Thank you." Ianto continued to blush.

"No one ever tell you that before ether?"

"Oh, no people have told me but I never get used to it."

"Aww you will. Its true."

Ianto smiled a bit and looked down at his feet.

"You know you look really good in a suit?"

Jack crumpled the papers in his hands. He was getting a bit agitated.

"Do I?" Ianto gulped.

"Yes. Very neat. I do like your tie." Sarina pulled him by the tie and straightened it a bit. Her lips almost touched his and Ianto was breathing fast. "There you go." Sarina smiled.

Ianto swallowed hard. "Thank you. Its good to know I'm appreciated."

"You're always appreciated, Ianto." Sarina smiled. Ianto nodded and smiled back.

Sarina giggled and walked away slowly, showing off her butt to him and Ianto took the bate with open eyes. She stayed just close enough so that she could still hear the aftermath.

Gwen walked up to her and smiled. "You know he's...."

"What Jack?" Sarina interrupted. "Yeah, I'm just giving Jack a little....push."

and it worked. Jack walked out of his office and grabbed Ianto by the hand. They could slight make out the words 'come in here.' and 'I wanna show you something.' Ianto followed eagerly.

"You did that on purpose!" Gwen smiled. "That was nice of you."

"Jack needs to appreciate Ianto more. He's got a good one there." Sarina answered with a smile. They both giggled and continued with their work.


	13. Owen's Attraction

Monday 17th

Why was he looking at her? What was so interesting about her that made him want to look? Yes, she was attractive but the way she crossed her leg over the other. She was teasing him, he was sure of it. There was no way someone did that so seductively without knowing it. Nah, she wasn't teasing. She was naturally gorgeous and she didn't even know it. Why did they have to hire her? Just because she saved their lives? She was the bad guy and all of a sudden shes good? It didn't make sense to Owen. There was no way she was good. She was playing them all and he was going to catch her out.

Owen got up from his seat and walked casually towards Sarina. He had no idea what he was doing or why. He sat down on the edge. Sarina stared at him. What was he going to say?

"Is there something you need?" Sarina asked politely.

"No." Owen answers back. What was that? He thought to himself. Her eyes looked greener up close. The the deep ocean. Was the ocean green? They shimmered like the dark green you see on leaves that are just new.

"Well? What can I do for you?" Sarina lifted her eyebrows

Owen didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. Why was he there? There was nothing he could say.

"You still got it in for me?" she asked. A tiny glimmer of sadness entered her eyes. She pulled her eyebrows together and Owen felt sad. But he had to shake it off. She was playing him.

He smiled with one side of his face and peered over at her computer screen suspiciously. He noticed Sarina sit back, as if to let him see. Her screen had a plain word document open. An incident report to fill in. She was hiding something, he just had to find it.

"Ya done?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Owen smiled, pulled himself off the side of her desk and walked to his desk. What was she hiding? Was she a spy from the ETA and if she was, what was she looking for? She could be looking for Jack's weakness or something that would help them kidnap him. That didn't make sense, they already had him! Something else had to be up. Maybe she was sent to destroy the hub or something. Owen couldn't stand the thoughts anymore. He had to get away.

"Can I go home? I'm not feeling very well Jack." Owen lied

"Sure, were not busy come in tomorrow and see how you feel." Jack replied with that winning smile.

Owen nodded and headed for the door. Soon he was outside in the blistering cold almost running to his car. And before he knew it he was home in the warmth of his apartment. Warm again and thinking only of Sarina. She was beautiful. He wanted to trust her so much it hurt him but he couldn't. If he fell for her, and he was sure we was going to fall hard and she betrayed him he just couldn't live with it. There was no way he was going to let her in.

**Monday 24th**

"I'm so glad you're getting along with everyone." Jack paused. "Except Owen." Jack frowned.

"It's alright. I really think I'm connecting with Gwen." Sarina smiled a bit. "And Tosh is great."

Jack smiled.

"And Ianto..." She paused. "He's a good looking man." She teased.

Jack frowned protectively but quickly hid it from her. "Yeah, he is."

Sarina giggled. She loved teasing her new boss. It wasn't very hard. All she had to do to wind him up was talk about how sexy Ianto was and how great his ass looked from across the room. And all she had to do is hit on him a little bit, watch him blush and Jack would be on him like a rabbit in mating season. And she did like to see Ianto happy and she loved the glow he got when he felt appreciated.

"Jack we have some activity down by River Burk. Its not major but it's something to do." Tosh interrupted but always in a kind way.

"Okay, you, me, Ianto and Gwen. We'll head down."

Sarina looked a bit hurt when he didn't say her name.

"It's alright, try and talk to Owen." Jack whispered.

Sarina rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk.

"Hey! Whats the deal? Why am I suck here doing nothing and Gwen, Ianto and Tosh get to go with you?" Owen asked with irritation.

"Don't need you at the moment. Stay here. We'll keep in touch." Jack answered bluntly.

Owen moaned and walked back to his desk, dragging his feet.

Everyone was gone. Except for Sarina and Owen.

Sarina tried to use this as an advantage. She smiled happily and sat on Owen's desk, much like how he had done to her desk last week. Owen looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Something you need?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Why are you here?"

"I think I know why you don't like me."

"Oh really?" Owen looked amused. "Why is that?"

She got closer to him, almost touching her lips to his ear. Owen shuttered. "You're intimidated. Maybe even a bit attracted."

Owen tried to laugh. He pulled away and walked from his desk into the autopsy room. Sarina followed. Soon he was backed up into a corner with her hands on the wall on each side of him, pinning him there.

"Get away from me!" Owen insisted angrily but unintimatating. Sarina leaded in closer. Owen could smell her perfume. It was sweet like mixed fruit. He took it in as much as he could without her noticing. She looked better up close. Her eyes were so green! Like they were sparkling and it pissed Owen off. For the soul reason that he was so attracted. She was right and he hated it.

"I mean it." Owen's voice cracked a bit but he remain composed.

"Than push me off." Sarina pressed her knee against the inside of Owen's Thigh and was rewarded with a low groan. She smiled.

Owen held his arms beside him but he desperately wanted to grab her by the hips and throw her onto the autopsy table. He couldn't! He wouldn't give into her flirting. Though he wanted to.

He grabbed her by the wrists, ready to pull her off. She of all people wasn't going to get him all flustered and begging for sex! Owen Harper did not beg for sex and he never would! He pulled at her wrists and before he could throw her off him she caught his lips with hers and at that point there was no chance of him winning this. His heart beat quickened and every bit of him wanted to keep going and this time, there was just no other option for him. She was so beautiful. Something about her was like no other girl he had ever met. Something that made him want to protect her. His heart had never beaten so fast for just a kiss before. This didn't make sense. Which was crazy because he didn't even trust her. He was going to give in, but never beg her for anything!

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, kissing her passionately. This time he was going to give in, just this time.

Sarina pulled Owen in.

She had made him give in and that all she wanted. He might not trust her completely yet, but for now, he was hers. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled slightly just enough to make him moan. She liked it when he made noise. She pulled away, teasing him than pushed back into him waiting for that moan she liked so much.

It only felt like moment but before they could get up to _anything_ the team were back and they had to pull away and compose themselves.

"Hi boss. I was just talking with Owen." Sarina lied.

"Oh good, have you guys sorted anything out?" Jack asked.

They both looked at each other guiltily.

"Yeah, a few things." Owen smiled slightly.

**Hey! So is the Owen-Sarina relationship working? I like it :) Should I Write a totally smutty chapter about Owen and Sarina? Please Review. Thanks. :):)**

**XoXo**

**Sarah**


	14. Tosh's Day

Tosh left work thinking. The sexual tension between Owen and Sarina made her heart sore. She'd liked Owen for so long and all of a sudden he was feeling something for the new girl. Why couldn't she find someone who thought she was special? She was a good person. She has all the things that a guy could need. Why wouldn't one fall into her lap and tell her how much he couldn't live without her. That would be a day. A great day. She walked down the road towards her car.

She was home. She hopped out of her car and walked down the footpath towards her house. Almost as if she was in a trance.

BANG

She hit something. She was knocked down onto her butt and her bags contents was everywhere. There was a man was standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh my God! Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and..."

"It's alright." Tosh exhaled. She shook her head and attempted to pick up all her belonging.

"Here let me help, please." the man dropped to his knees and began picking up bits of make-up and other bits and pieces.

"Thank you." Tosh smiled. She looked up to face the man. He had short black hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was a lightly browned colour and he was wearing neatly arranged clothes. He smiled back. His teeth were a bit wonky but still well shaped and a perfect white. Tosh couldn't take the smile off her face and she had no idea why.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a cluts." The man sighed.

"It's really alright, I wasn't watching where I was going ether." Tosh explained.

"I'm Jared." He held out his hand.

"Toshiko" she shook it lightly and smiled politely.

They both got up of their knees and dusted themselves off. Tosh pulled her bag closer to her, being careful not to spill it again.

"You have to let me make it up to you. Let me take you for a coffee." Jared had such a nice smile, it wasn't perfect but Tosh didn't care.

"You don't have to do that." Tosh smiled shyly.

"But I want to, if you want too.." He trailed off.

Tosh thought for a moment. He was being very sweet and she wouldn't mind a coffee. "Alright." She smiled weakly.

"Great. Now?" He asked smiled a small smile.

"Sure, I could use a coffee."

They both walked to the nearest coffee shop which was only two blocks from Tosh's house. And when they got there Jared pulled out a seat for her. No one had ever done that for her before. No one had ever thought to.

When they were both seated and their coffee's were ordered. Jared started conversation. "What do you do for a living?" He asked innocently.

Tosh hesitated. "I'm a computer specialist"

"Oh really? Wow. Where?"

He asked a lot of questions. Thought Tosh. "an agency..." She trailed off. "What do you do?"

"I'm a vet." He smiled.

"Wow! Thats impressive." Tosh smiled back. She liked animals.

"I love animals. Their so innocent. Specially dogs."

"Yes, I like animals. I do admit, I don't have any pets, but that's because of my job. Its very demanding."

"I have a dog. She's a girl. Her name is Sally."

"What breed?"

"Australian Terrior."

"Aww."

By this time they were almost finished their coffees but Tosh didn't really want to leave.

"tell me about yourself." Jared grinned.

"There's not much to say really." Why did he want to know about her? No one wanted to hear her talk about herself.

"Surely you can tell me something. Anything."

Tosh smiled.

As he walked her home they continued to talk.

Not about anything in particular, just about everything. Tosh couldn't take her eyes off his blue eyes. She had never met anyone quite like him. Was he for real? He actually wanted to know things about her. He wanted to talk to her and be around her and he was walking as close as he could beside her without invading her personal space. They reached her door.

Jared swallowed hard and held out a piece of paper. It was his number. "You can call me...if you want. We could go out for another coffee."

Tosh took the paper and smiled. She grabbed him by the hand and wrote her number down with a pen from her bag. "You could call me too, if you'd like." She smiled and pulled her front door open. "Goodnight." As she closed the door she could see Jared smiling happily.

"Goodnight Toshiko."


	15. A Date To Remember

It had been a week since Tosh had met Jared and what a week it had been! They went out every night after five. When they both finished work they met outside Toshiko's house and walked to the coffee shop where they had had their first _date_. They had coffee and talked for hours until the shop closed and when he had walked her back to her house Tosh invited him in for _more _coffee just so they could keep talking. On Saturday Jared worked up the courage to ask her to dinner. Tosh of course said yes.

They spent all night there, eating, drinking expensive wine and talking about absolutely nothing. Tosh found herself laughing harder than she had laughed in a long time. He asked questions about her, he called her beautiful and complemented her constantly. He was too good to be true.

"You should see my house." Jared smiled.

"Yes, you have seen my after all." Tosh grinned.

"It's not much, but it's comfortable and homey."

They headed back to Tosh's house and when they made it to the door Tosh pulled out her keys. Jared smiled politely ready to say goodnight before leaving her.

"I had...a great time." Jared smiled.

"So did I." Tosh admitted.

"How many dates is that now?"

"This would be our sixth." Tosh gulped. Was he about to kiss her? Were they ready?

Jared smiled shyly. "Am I allowed to...kiss...you?" He stalled his words, his voice nervous and shaky.

Tosh hesitated. "Y,Yes. Of course."

Jared lent in. He put his hand behind her neck gently and pressed his lips against hers. His kiss was soft and light. No pressure for her to stay locked in but Tosh wanted to. She didn't want him to let her go. She kissed back. It was perfect. His skin smelt of aftershave and it smelt just right. Was he for real? Smart, funny, interesting and a _great _kisser. His lips were soft and smooth. Tosh wondered if her kiss was as good as his.

He pulled from her lips and that disappointed her. She wanted more. But she worried. She wasn't ready for him to _come inside_. Not for what he might be thinking. His blue eyes were fixed on her and he let out a sigh.

"You know, you're a great kisser." He chuckled.

Tosh beamed. "You too." Their noses still touching. Soon he pulled from her embrace and stepped down one of the small steps leading to his car.

"Goodnight Tosh. I'll call you tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yes, I'd like that." Tosh smiled back. He wasn't asking to come inside. He wasn't rushing her. Relief fell on her. He was such a good guy, someone she could rely on. But it did hurt her that she couldn't tell him about the details of her job. But she didn't want to burden him anyway. Those facts would only way on his brain and she wanted him fresh and ready for another great date.

She opened the door and headed inside. She looked from the window and watched him drive off. What a perfect day. She was still beaming from the kiss. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. It felt right. Jared was the only thing on her mind. Nothing else mattered at that time. Not her work, not her dirty dishes, not the fact that she had a pile of paper work waiting back on her desk for Monday, nothing.

She headed in for a shower and when she was ready for bed she hoped in and fell asleep quickly. She wanted to be bright and ready for when Jared called her in the morning.


	16. Coming Back to Haunt you

Sarina had been with Torchwood for two months now and she had been with her untrusting Owen for a month and a bit. It confused her how he could want to be with her so much but not trust her at the same time. He was a very confusing man.

Everyone knew about them at this point. And everyone knew that Tosh had a new boyfriend. She couldn't stop texting him and lunch time she would duck out and eat with him. Gwen giggled every time Tosh mentioned his name. She was so happy for her. Everyone was.

But Sarina's and Owen's relationship was different. They had attraction, they had passion and basically everything a relationship needs, expect trust and that killed Sarina. At first she liked the fact she was a mystery to him but with Owen being so closed towards her it broke her heart. He kept her at arms length. Like he didn't want his heart broken. She could understand that but tshe had shared so much and still, he gave her nothing in return.

"Owen, Do you want to go weevil hunting?" Jack asked from behind his desk. He was ruffling through paper work.

"Yeah, no problem." Owen headed for the door.

"Oh, and be careful."

"Will do boss." then he left.

Sarina sat lazily at her desk, sorting through paper after paper. Hours past and Owen had not made contact with the hub.

"Owen, talk to me. Have you found anything?" Jack asked as he tapped at his ear.

No response.

"Owen, talk to me." Jack pulled his eyebrows together.

No response.

Jack began to worry. Owen would never ignore him. Had a weevil got to him, no, Owen wouldn't allow that. It was something else.

"Where's Owen? Whats going on?" Sarina asked.

"No response. I don't know what happening..." Jack was cut off

"Hello Captain Jack Harkness." A voice echoed in every ear in the hub.

"Who is this?" Jack responded.

"Sarina, don't you recognize me?"

"Micheal." Sarina shuttered.

"Who's Micheal?" Gwen asked.

"He's kinda like the boss of the ETA."

"Kind of? I am and you betrayed me." Micheal hissed.

"You treated me like a slave!" Sarina bated back.

"I have Owen, and I'm going to kill him. That's all I called to say."

"No!" Sarina cried.

"you betray me, I'll betray you."

the connection was lost.

Everyone was silent.

Sarina walked back to her desk. Her eyes directed at her computer. She was in a trance. She had let Owen go, she had betrayed Micheal and this had lead to Owen's death. There was nothing that could be done.

Hours past. The Hub were all silent. Tosh desperately tried to track the connect but it was no use. As everyone worked to find Owen, nothing was being done.

Owen was gone. And it was all Sarina's fault. It felt like a ton of bricks weighed down her stomach and chest. She never got the chance to tell him she loved him. She never got the chance to let him know that she was for real and that he could trust her. It felt like something had been ripped from her, like a piece of her heart had been burnt away. Tears steamed down her face. She couldn't control them.

Buzz Buzz.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She didn't have the strength to pick it up but she forced her hand into her jeans and pulled out her small phone. It was a message from an unknown number.

Unknown Number

DO NOT READ OUT LOUD.

It's Micheal. Owen is alive. For now.

Follow my instructions and he will survive this.

Leave the Hub, come to 26 Malgor street ALONE.

If you are not alone, I WILL KNOW, and

Owen will die.

Once you're here go inside the warehouse,

I will let you see him.

I will let him go in exchange for you. Only you.

Come NOW.

Micheal.

Sarina's heart beat fast. She rose to her feet. "I'm going to get some air." She insisted.

"Someone should go with you." Jack was chocking back tears.

"No, I need time alone." She walked to the door calmly and when it shut behind her she broke out into a run. She bolted for her car and drove fast down the empty streets.

She was going to get Owen back before anything horrible happened to him.


	17. Remember Me

Sarina reached the warehouse. She was ready for what was about to happen. Ready for her fate. If she could save Owen, it would be worth it. She knew Jack would be sad, he would be regretful but she would give her love through Owen. She would give her love to Owen.

She entered the old warehouse and was greeted by Micheal standing tall over her. He gave her a odd smile. But she didn't care. She searched the place for Owen. There was was! Alive and well. The empty space of the warehouse echoed her footsteps when she ran to him. Owen was bound and gagged. She ripped the tape from his mouth.

"What is going on!" Owen inhaled.

"I'm here. When you get out, run! Run fast and don't look behind you!" Sarina hushed.

"What's happening?"

"My past is coming back to haunt me. I can't believe I thought that I could escape it. But you can."

By now Micheal had caught up to her. He stood a few meters away from them. Waiting for her goodbyes to end.

"I want you to tell Jack I'm sorry for all the things he went through. Tell Gwen that I've never been so close to someone and I will never ever forget her friendship and kindness. Tell Tosh I'm so happy that she's happy and Tell Ianto that He is appreciated and loved for everything he is." Sarina was hurrying now. She wanted everything she needed to say to be said.

"Sarina..." Owen trailed off.

"And Owen, I need you to know, I would give the world for you and I've never felt that before. I want you to remember me because I wont forget you. You gave me something that I never thought I could have and I love you for that." She pulled off a ring on her middle finger. It had a silver band and a small pink stone in the center of it which was surrounded by tiny little clear diamonds. She placed it in Owens Bound hand. "I got this for my 16th birthday. It's pure, before all the ETA stuff. Take it and remember me that way."

She pressed her lips to Owens mouth and kissed him hard. She held his head firm in her palms. She didn't want to let go. The moment she did that would be the end. The end of life. But with that Owen would be safe. Owens eyes glimmered, wet and tired. She pulled from him and smiled as brightly as her face would let her. "Love you."

She stood up and faced Micheal. "Let him go."

Micheal nodded. A man standing back about forty meters away untied Owens bound hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Run Owen!" Sarina called. He looked at her with desperate eyes.

"Run!" She repeated.

Owen blinked and a tear fell from his eye. He bolted for the door and it closed behind him.

Sarina Stood tall, facing Micheal. It was over. Owen was safe and her end would mean something. Just like she always wanted. She would die a good person. She would die that day.


	18. Futile

Owen burst out the door and ran down the street. He stopped in his tracks. What the hell was he doing? He was leaving his lover to die! There would be no time to get the others he had to act now before it was too late. He turned back to the warehouse but was cut off by a black car spinning around the corner. It was the team!

Jack jumped from the car and grabbed Owen! "Where is she?"

"Inside! We have to get her out." Owen answered quickly.

They all ran from the car to the door.

BOOM! A noise came from the room like a gunshot. Everyone felt sick from the sound Jack pushed open the door and Micheal was on his way out the back door. They had made it out but Sarina was on the ground. Covered in blood.

Jack ran as fast as he could towards her. The team followed. Owen rushed to her aid. Soon they reached her.

Her body lay limp. Jack scooped her up and Owen pressed down on the wound. Jack carried her to the car but there was not much that could be done without Owen's medical kit. They piled in the car Hushing at Sarina to stay still.

Owen pushed at her wound but the blood continued to gush. They reached the hub and Jack carried her to the medical room. He placed her on the table and held her hand tight. She was conscious but not responsive. Owen worked hard at fixing her but it seemed futile.

"The bullet hit a few organs. I have to stitch them. She's losing so much blood." Owen hurried around looking for his equipment.

"what's your blood type Sarina?" Tosh asked while stroking her forehead softly.

"AB" she stuttered.

"I'm AB!" Gwen piped up.

"Good, we might need you later." Owen answered without looking up from what he was doing.

Hours past

Time ticked by

Owen was finished but they were unsure how Sarina would react to the blood that she had received or if she would even wake up at all.

Seconds

Minutes

Hours

Days Past.

"She's not waking up." Gwen sighed. "Nothings working."

"She'll wake." Owen insisted. He sat beside her patently, holding her hand tightly and watching her eyes, waiting for them to open.

Jack had almost lost hope. He sat in his office in trance and waited for someone to wake him. None of the team could help.

Soon the hub was filled with music.

She gave it her best  
She tried to fit in  
She tried to be cool  
But she never could win

Lyrics surrounded everyone and they were coming from the medical room. Owen looked up from an mp3 player attached to a power cord in the computer.

"Music is supposed to help." He insisted, turning it up till it filled the room.

Why you try, try to be like the rest of them  
When you know there's so much more within

"This is her favorite song. She told me." Owen admitted. "It should wake her."

after about the 20th time the song had repeated, instead of sending the whole hub bat crazy, they were all dancing around singing along!

"Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones, Love, love's coming through your headphones!" Gwen sang at the top of her voice.

"Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones, Love, love's coming through your headphones!" Tosh yelled over the top. They both laughed at their terrible singing.

"L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones!" Jack called from his office.  
"L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones" Ianto and Owen duetted.

They all danced around making complete fools of themselves. But no one cared. This was Sarina's favorite song and they were going to enjoy it.

"what is going on?" A voice called.

They all turned to see Sarina rubbing her head and heading up the stairs to greet them. "You guy's look like idiots." She joked.

Everyone rushed towards her.

"Sarina!" Owen pulled her into a tight squishy hug. He kissed her hard on the lips and didnt let her go.

"How much of that did you see?" Tosh giggled.

"Enough Tosh, enough." Sarina answered with a smirk. "Hey, this is my favorite song!"

Everyone was happy to see her awake and walking around. When Owen had the chance to talk to Sarina alone he sat her down. "You never gave me a chance to tell you..." He paused.

"Tell me what?" Sarina asked egarly.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"Kinda, I mean Its not like I..."

"Just spit it out!"

"I love you." His face turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, I love you too." She pulled him in and kissed him. "I'm feeling much better! Ready for a new mission impossible to fix!" She laughed. Do you trust me a bit more now?"

Owen sighed. "yeah yeah. I was wrong, blah blah! Get over it!"

Sarina held back a smile and kissed Owen once again. "told you so."


	19. A Super Occasion

**Just something random that popped into my head that I thought could be funny or even a bit smutty. :):) this will be followed with two stories about what happens to poor Owen and Jack. Hehe I hope you enjoy.**

It had been two weeks since Sarina had woken. She was as good as new. The team walked through the doors of the hub. Sarina and Ianto tried not to do or touch anything.

"How could this happen?" Owen sighed.

"How does anything happen, ever?" Ianto grinned.

"This is not good! Whatever this is inside you its changing your cells and screwing with you muscles."

"You're just jealous we got superpowers from an alien and you didn't." Sarina giggled.

"No, I'm not. I'm concerned. And its not superpowers! Its a mutation in your cells. The alien changed you and we need to get you back to normal"

"Aw! Come here for a kiss, love!" She joked.

She grabbed him by the hips and pulled him towards her with no effort. She pushed her lips hard onto his, making his head tilt back all the way. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed his arms together. They were locked in place with no chance of his escape. She finally let go and pulled her lips from his. Owen gasped for air.

"Damn it Sarina!" Owen gasped.

Sarina giggled but halfway she stopped and her face went blank.

"What?" Owen looked a little worried. Sarina had a slight smile on her face now.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?" Owen gulped.

"I can hold you down without handcuffs!" It was as if she had had an epiphany.

"Ew!" Jack, Tosh and Gwen seemed to say this all at the same time.

Ianto's eyes lit up too. Kind of as if he was having the same epiphany.

"No! You're thinking way to far ahead." Jack backed away slowly.

"I agree. This is crazy" Owen nodded with a slight look of fear on his face.

"Oh no were not!" Sarina grinned evilly. She grabbed Owen by the wrist and headed for a more private room. Owen had no choice but to be dragged along by her super strength.

Ianto stared at Jack.

"No! We have to stay on target and the target is getting you back to normal." Jack stepped back.

"I think the target can be handled by Tosh and Gwen don't you?" Ianto stepped a little closer.

"No, I think they need our help."

"Oh no Jack, we got it for now." Gwen winked at Ianto almost as if she was on _his_ side.

Jack threw her a both desperate and fearful stare. Ianto stepped close enough that Jack could feel his breath. He grabbed Jack by the upper arm and dragged him, with full force to Jacks office and once they were in there, he slammed the door behind him.

Gwen and Tosh sat in the main room of the hub staring at each other. Tosh rolled her eyes and faced her computer.

Gwen giggled. "At least their having fun with this whole situation"


	20. Fear is A Good Thing Sometimes

**I suppose this would be considered as X-rated? Its not that graphic but if your not a fan of Slash, maybe you shouldn't read this :P just skip to the next chapter**

Sarina slammed Owen against a random desk in her selected room and closed the door behind her being sure to lock it too.

"I think that we should re-think this. It could be dangerous! You don't know your own strength yet, you could..."he trailed off

"Hurt you?" Sarina was beside him now. "Are you scared?"

"Well to be honest, I'm a little concerned. You're pushing me around and I'm not sure about this."

"Do you want to do this? I don't want to do anything that you are not comfortable with." She kissed his neck gently.

Owen sighed. "You know I...I'm just a bit nervous."

"I'll be careful with ya. Just chill."

Alright alright, just..."

She grabbed his top button and began unbuttoning his shirt while kissing his neck.

Owen sighed. "I cant resist you."

She pushed everything off the desk, grabbed Owens shoulders and moved him so his back was to the desk. He could hardly control his own feet while she held her grip on him. Finally his knees buckled under the pressure she placed on him and he was caught by the desk. Sarina pushed Owen on top of it completely, with no effort at all. He gasped at the strength she possessed.

She jumped on top of him and began to tear at his clothes, as if she was losing patents with the buttons.

"hold on now! Calm down I don't want to lose an arm!" Owen wriggled under Sarina's powerful grip. His efforts to escape were as pointless as trying g to break a concrete slab with just his hands as tools.

She held his chest against the desk while her other hand flew down this stomach and ripped at his belt buckle. Everything happened so fast. Owen attempted to take control but failed when Sarina pushed him against the desk. Her kisses on his skin felt rough but still slightly relaxing. They eased his nerves a little.

"Hold still. I'm trying to figure out this belt." Sarina fumbled around until she finally took apart the belt.

"Watch it! My hip _is _attached to my body remember."

"Yeah Yeah." She seemed to be listening but looked very uninterested in what he was saying.

"I'm not used to the whole, letting-you-take-the-lead thing." Owen scrambled around.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it cause I'm loving this." Sarina smiled smugly.

Once She had managed to get Owen's pants off she threw them across the room. There was hardly any chance of Owen getting out of this so he surrendered his control and thanked God that Sarina cared enough to 'be careful' with him. She kissed down his chest and down to his belly button. Owens eyes rolled back and he found himself kind of enjoying Sarina taking the lead. That didn't stop him from complaining about the unbelievable pressure she placed upon his limbs and the fact that she was being quite rough with him, while of course being as careful as possible.

.

.

.

.

Outside Tosh and Gwen could hear Owens feeble attempts at regaining control of the situation.

"Ouch! Careful! Oww, that hurt! Can you be careful, my arm is attached remember! Could you be a little more, Ah! Sarina! Stop that!"

Gwen giggled as Tosh rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"She's really taking him apart!" Gwen giggled.

"Not as bad as Ianto. He's really freaking Jack out with all that power." Tosh chuckled.


	21. Ianto Takes Control

**I suppose this would be considered as X-rated? Its not that graphic but if your not a fan of Slash, maybe you shouldn't read this :P just skip to the next chapter**

"Back it up Ianto!" Jack pushed himself up against the far end of his office wall. Ianto locked his office door and moved closer.

"Sir, I'm not going to hurt you." Ianto was slightly serious.

"Yeah because I'm not giving you the chance." Jack gulped.

"So its alright for you to come and demand sex from me anytime but its not alright for me to demand it?

"Don't try and fool me, I'm not letting you knock me around for your own personal enjoyment."

Ianto smiled. "Sir, you know I'll be very careful with your, fragile body."

Jack frowned. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not that fragile."

"Of course you're not. My mistake. Now, come here."

"No, back away."

Ianto moved closer. "You're just worried that when I touch you, you'll melt like butter between my fingers."

"I will not." His voice cracked slightly as he said that.

Ianto smiled smug. He placed his hands against the wall, locking Jack into place. He kissed Jacks lips softly and Jack couldn't help but kiss back. Ianto was in control of this situation whether Jack liked it or not. Not only with physical strength, but with mental manipulation too.

Ianto's lips slid down Jacks neck while he unbuttoned his shirt and slid off Jack's jacket. He finally reached Jacks bare skin and touched it softly with the tips of his fingers. Jack shivered slightly at Ianto's cold fingers. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jacks waist with an impossible grip. Jack gasped for breath.

"sorry, too tight." Ianto bit his lip and loosened his grip on Jack. He moved his lips down Jacks chest and to his bellybutton. His hands grabbed Jacks hips hard and Jack groaned at the slight pain.

"Oh stop it you baby." Ianto held his grip.

"Well, you're stronger now! Think about my circulation!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and moved his hands to unbutton Jacks pants.

"Wait. We can't do this!" Jack attempted to pull away but failed miserably under Ianto's new strength.

"Why?" Ianto sounded uninterested and did not stop unbuttoning.

"Ianto, stop. You're gonna hurt me!"

"Calm down, I'll be careful."

Jack's back was pushed up against the wall and thats where it was going to stay while Ianto was holding him there. "You wont be able to control yourself and I'm the one who's gonna be the one copping the pain!"

Ianto rolled his and and moved back up to face Jack. He kissed just below his ear and moved down below his chin. Jack breathed heavily.

"Stop that. You can't make me change my..." he sighed. "Mind."

Ianto smiled because he knew that this situation was going to go exactly the way he wanted it to go.

By the time Jack even realized it Ianto had already managed to get belt buckle undone and his pants around his ankles.

"How did you do that without me..." he paused as Ianto kissed his mouth, in a way, to shut him up.

Ianto had given up trying to reason with Jack, but he knew that with one kiss, he could get him to do whatever he wanted and he didn't even need super strength. But it did come in handy.

He picked jack up by the hips and threw him to the floor. Jack felt the motion all happen at once.

"I guess Mr nice guy is over!" Jack tried to get up but Ianto had beat him to it and was pushing on his shoulders. He wrapped his legs around Jacks waist and didn't even have to fight for control as Jack was no match for him. Jack lay back and felt Ianto's rough kisses on his skin. He knew exactly how he liked to be touched and Jack couldn't resist being touched by Ianto.

It wasn't long before Tosh and Gwen could hear Jack calling out obscenities from the other room.

"Ianto! Oww! Be careful! Hey! Ouch! Damn it Ianto! I'll get you back for this! Oh, thats alright."

and Ianto apologizing.

"Sorry, just a sec. Give me a moment! Don't move it makes it worse on you! Good good."

Tosh and Gwen laughed.


	22. Time To Figure This Out

Jack left his office, panting slightly but still composed. He walked casually towards Tosh and Gwen. He had a glow about him and a smile he couldn't wipe of his face. He had enjoyed Ianto's 'bossyness' as much as he didn't like to admit it to himself it got him quite hot and flustered. He had to control himself and talk to his team members.

"Where's Ianto?" Gwen asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ah, still in there..." Jack answered.

"Well we had better figure all this out. Can someone explain to me what happened back there?"

"well their strength is increasing with time." Jack answered with a slight smile. He looked dazed. He couldn't take his mind off what just happened. Ianto was quite sexy on top. Must do that more often. He thought to himself.

"Well when Sarina picked up that rock she had some kind of spasm. But be something in the rock. We should check it out. Owen brought it back in a bag. Its on the autopsy table." Tosh piped up.

"Makes sense. Ianto touched it too. But Owen picked it up in the bag, didn't actually touch his skin." Gwen answered.

Ianto walked from Jacks office. He also had a small glow on his face but his eyes seemed nervous. He joined Jack on the edge of Gwen's desk, linking his hand with Jacks. Jack accepted it easily. Ianto put his head on Jacks shoulder without even needing to think.

"Okay so its something in the rock. Maybe we should do some tests and figure out whats in it and where its from." Tosh insisted.

Tosh got up and Gwen followed. Owen and Sarina had yet to finish what they were doing. Ianto looked Jack in the eyes and Jack could hardly look away.

"You're scary when you have power." Jack smirked.

"I'm not that used to it." Ianto admitted.

"Remind me something."

"What?"

"We must get a set of handcuffs."

Ianto blushed. "Ah, yes sir."

"Not the crappy kind, I want 'real' handcuffs."

Ianto kept his eyes on Jack. "yes sir. No dodgey handcuffs."

"Good." Jack got up with a bounce and headed up to see Tosh and Gwen. Ianto followed slowly with a slight spring in his step too.

Owen stood up but his legs buckled under his weight.

Sarina grabbed him before he tumbled to the ground. "You right?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore." He glared at her.

"I'm sorry! I tried to be careful." Sarina grinned.

"Yeah yeah." Owen grinned to himself.

"So, how was it?"

"It was...unforgettable." Owen shot her a happy look.

When they were both dressed they headed out to meet the others. Sarina couldn't help herself. She grabbed Owens arm and weaved it around hers. They soon reached the autopsy room where everyone had gathered.

"Whats the diagnosis?" Sarina smiled.

"Not sure. It's something in this rock." Tosh answered pointing to the small rock only about the size of her palm. "Not sure where its from but looks like it was spat out of the rift."

Sarina looked at it. She had picked it up at the site. It sat in a little plastic bag. Owen had picked it up with a little pare of medical tongs so he wasn't infected. "Its a powerful little thing so a lot of people are gonna want this or even be looking for it."

"Yeah, better keep it safe while we try to fix you guys." Owen added.

Sarina and Ianto nodded. Owen sighed and took a better look at it. "I'll see what I can find."


	23. Comatose

Ianto woke with a defining cry. He was alone in his apartment and no one was there to help him. His body shook furiously and his eyes opened wide. Everything stopped. Pure silence. "The rock." he purred. A smile covered his face. He hopped out of bed and changed casually into his suit, as always. When he reached the door he didn't bother to lock it. He just headed for his car and was on his way to the hub in a trace of concentration and a trance of power.

.

.

Sarina sat at her desk. She looked at the clock. 7:00am . Everyone would be arriving to work soon. She couldn't sleep and she couldn't go home. All she could think about was the rock! It overpowered her mind and took control of something inside her. She didn't like it.

Soon Tosh and Gwen arrived and Owen followed soon after.

"Good morning." Owen greeted Sarina with a soft kiss on her cheek and walked to his desk.

The doors opened and in walked Ianto. He didn't acknowledge her presence at all. He just walked right past her and all the other members of his team towards the rock.

"Nice to see you too Ianto." Sarina sighed soon realizing what he was doing.

Ianto was taking the rock from it's plastic prison and holding it in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Sarina cried. Everyone turned to see. Ianto was rolling it around in his palms. Jack walked in curious to why Sarina was yelling.

"It called to me." Ianto spoke softly.

"Put it down Ianto!" Owen said calmly.

"Yeah! Put it down! Its mine!" Sarina snapped. She ran towards him and snatched it from his hands. She held it tight in her palm and ran for the door. They opened and Sarina was outside running down the street. Ianto burst into a sprint. "Give it back! That rock is mine! It called to me!" they were both heading down the street and into a nearby park. Sarina held it carefully in her hands and came screeching to a holt. Ianto was close behind but he soon came to a steady holt.

The team had followed quickly behind. "Put it down Sarina!" Gwen cried.

"It has been calling to me all night! Its mine!" Ianto puffed.

Jack and Owen held him back before he could lay his hands on the rock.

Sarina held the rock in her palm while staring at it. Her eyes were glued to as were Ianto's.

"It's so beautiful." Sarina muttered. "I must consume it."

"No! It's mine!" Ianto shook of the two men holding him and ran towards her.

They both struggled ending up on the cold morning grass. Owen pulled at Ianto and Jack pulled at Sarina but their power was useless against their lovers new strength. The fight only lasted moments but it was enough for the rock to go flying into the air. It fell to the ground with a thud and both Sarina and Ianto held their heads in pain. "Don't hurt it!" Sarina cried.

None of the team wanted to pick the rock up but none of them wanted ether Ianto or Sarina to lay their hands on it ether. It wasn't long before Sarina had wriggled loose and was grasping the rock in her hands. She looked up at Owen with a smile.

"Please, darling, drop it." Owens eyes were pleading and full of fear for his lover.

"But it called to me."

"Now I'm calling to you and I'm asking you to drop it."

Sarina held the rock in her hands. She could faintly remember the kiss Owen had given her that morning and she remembered everything that had happened. She knew the rock was bad but how could she escape it? She dropped it and it fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Owen. I love you." She looked down at the rock. "I have to destroy it before it kills us." She pressed her foot on top of it and crushed it into the grass. It broke in tiny bit. Ianto cried in pain, falling to the ground.

Sarina seemed to be having some kind of fit. She shook uncontrollably and fell to the ground. It was hardly a second before Owen was beside her. She was still but she was breathing and her heart was pumping along. Ianto opened his eyes and looked around. "What happened?" He asked.

Jack grabbed him and kissed him hard then headed to Sarina's aid. Her eyes stayed closed.

I love reviews. :):)


	24. Memories Of A Lost Soul

Sarina lay flat on the metal table. Jack couldn't take this. Was she gone for real? Was this the end of everything? Waking her up was the only thing on his mind. He had to make her brain _want_ to wake up. Everyone stood around her. There was nothing they could do but wait fro Jack's instructions. Jack had wondered out of the room quietly.

Owen pressed his head against Sarina's belly. He could feel her warmth and thats all the comfort he needed. Knowing she _was_ alive and she _was_ breathing made it easier to cope with everything. She _wasn't_ a shell. She was inside there and she was fighting.

Soon Jack returned with a small device. He attached it to Sarina and fiddled with the buttons.

"What's that?" Owen asked a little confused by what Jack was doing.

"This, this is going to shock Sarina back into life!" Jack answered with a smile.

Soon he was finished. He pressed a small button and everything went black.

Light glistened.

"What happened?" Tosh asked with a anxious voice.

"Is everyone alright?" Jack asked.

"I'm okay." Gwen answered

"Same" Owen added.

"I'm alright." Tosh exclaimed.

"Fine." Ianto peered around.

They were in a white room. Just them. Sarina was gone. They all stood around in a completely white space. Until...scene change. They were at the ETA! Standing in plain view but...no one could see them. Jack peered around, looking for some trace that they were visible. But nothing. SARINA! She walked through the room. She looked casual. Like she _worked there _like she had never been at Torchwood.

"Oh no..." Jack sighed.

"What? Whats happening?" Owen asked.

"Instead of waking her up, we kinda...jumped into her mind." Jack looked guilty.

"Are we stuck here?" Tosh asked.

"I'll find a way out." Jack smiled.

They were watching Sarina's memories. Everything she was thinking. She was going through events in her life and they were witnessing it, like they were there!

Sarina walked down the corridor of the ETA. Soon the doors opened and in walked two men holding another man in their arms. He had a bag over his head and his was unconscious.

"Who's that?" Sarina asked wildly.

"His name is Captain Jack Harkness. We've been looking for him for a long time." Micheal appeared from behind her.

Sarina swung around. "Why have you got him? Why is he tied up?"

"He's very special. He has a gift. He can't die."

"That's amazing. But why is he unconscious?"

"Well he wouldn't exactly tell us about it. so...we had to take matters into our own hands."

"What do you mean?"

"We kidnapped him Sarina. And I want you to be a part of this."

"What the hell? You can't just kidnap _people!"_ Sarina was fuming now.

"We had to! He wont give us anything! We need to know everything about him!" Micheal defended himself. "You can be a part of it, or get out of the way!"

Sarina seemed to be thinking. "Fine, I'll be a part, but only to look after him. To make sure you guys don't hurt him. I know how you are." She walked after the two men. They took Jack to a room enclosed with metal doors and white walls. They lay him on a bed and chained his arms and legs. The bag was pulled from his head and he lay unconscious on the bed.

Sarina walked over to him. He was so helpless and Sarina wanted nothing more than to unchain him and take him back home.

The whole team felt as if they could feel just what Sarina was. They could even _feel _her emotions. This was like a privacy intrusion.

But they couldn't help it, they were stuck.


	25. Brave Heart

Sorry I haven't been updating recently, I've had a bit of writers block, but it seems to be getting much better so expect more. :):)

Memory One.

Sarina walked from door to door. As she opened it, she cleared her face of any fear or sadness.

Jack was lying there, still groggy from the medication. Sarina walked next to his bed and fluffed his pillow. It's all she could do to keep him comfortable. What else was there? She couldn't let him leave, there was no way.

Soon the door opened again.

"Leave Sarina, I have work to do." The man announced, holding a scalpel in hand.

Jack looked terrified.

"Where's the pain relief?" Sarina asked.

The man laughed. "He doesn't need pain relief, not like he's going to die of shock now is he?"

"That's torture! You can't do that!"

"Well you won't be here to see it. Get out! I'm working here."

Sarina threw the door open and was met by Michael. "You said you wanted me to be a part of this, right?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?" Michael answered.

"I want to be in charge of all the pain relief, morphine, everything to keep him comfortable."

Michael sighed. "If that's what you want to do….You're in charge of it."

"It is. That means I need to know everything that you do to him. So I can be there to administer the drugs necessary."

"Alright, alright." Michael threw the door open. With that Jack's cries were within ear's length. The man had the scalpel scissoring into Jack's stomach and blood pouring out.

"Lenard!" Michael boomed.

He turned around.

"I want to see you outside."

The two walked out and Sarina was left to stop Jack's pain. She put a small needle into his arm and Jack went silent. His breaths became calmer and his eyes flickered towards her.

"Thank you." Jack muttered.

"It's alright." Sarina smiled as best she could.

Soon Lenard entered the room again. He picked up the scalpel and began cutting. Jack winced and looked away. Sarina could see he was still in pain so she picked up the needed and poked it into his stomach, pushing Lenard away and taking control. Lenard Growled and pushed his way back in. Sarina had already finished and Jack was in no more pain. He looked up at her with thankful eyes. Sarina smiled back as she ran her fingers through his brown hair.

She walked from the room _(With the team being pulled along through her memory)_ soon she was in the bathrooms, sitting on the floor, crying. She hid her face in her knees and pushed her back against the wall near the sinks. _(All the team members could feel her pain.)_ It felt like deep sorrow and pity. She liked this man, Captain Jack Harkness and she _was_ informed that he was a member of the Torchwood Institute. All her memories flashed before the teams eyes.

She had found an artifact, an alien life form. She was trying to tell the team, but no one would listen. She cried herself to sleep at night because she had no one and nothing to believe in anymore and with that artifact she was only even more confused. She could only imagine about the things out there in the universe, but if Torchwood had only listened to her pleas, she would be informed of so much!

Another memory, Michael approaching her, taking the artifact from her hands and leading her through the doors of the ETA, giving her a place to set up her things and giving her a job. He listened to her, he listened to all the things she needed to say and he told her about everything. Everything he knew and everything in his head, he was kind to her.

Until, the very day when he threatened to ret-con her. Erase all her memories of the alien life form she had found and everything he had told her. He threatened to take away her life. And that was the day she wanted to escape.

Than they were back, back in the bathrooms with Sarina, sitting on the floor in tears, being the universe for advice, for guidance. But she was alone and she knew that.


	26. No More Pain

Memory Two

Sarina sat quietly out in the lunch area of the ETA.

Soon she was finished and she headed up to visit Jack. She liked Jack (And the team could feel it.) He had a good heart and even though all this was happening to him, he was still fighting it.

She pushed open the door and Jack was crying in pain. Lenard was over Jack, knife in hand, _testing on him_, not only that but he was doing it _without_ pain relief.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sarina hissed.

"My job!" Lenard replied.

"Not without pain relief, you son of a bitch!" Sarina pushed Lenard from Jack's bleeding body. She quickly took a needled from the medical draws and pulsed the morphine through his veins. Jack sighed in relief.

"He..."Jack swallowed hard.

"What is it Jack?" Sarina asked with concerned eyes.

"He, said, he likes to watch me suffer..." Jack mumbled.

Sarina looked over at Lenard. He was looking guilty but still somehow proud of himself. "He's a liar."

"I don't think so." Sarina picked out her phone from her pocket and called Michael. Soon they were all standing outside the metal door, so Jack couldn't hear. (But the team could.)

"What is going on?" Michael asked patently.

"Lenard is not suited for this job. You need to find somebody else." Sarina crossed her arms.

"This is unbelievable. Are you believe him, over me!" Lenard growled.

Michael sighed. "Why is he unsuitable for the job?"

"He doesn't inform me of operations or tests and I always wondered why. I found out. He _enjoys_ watching Jack suffer. He _likes _watching him in pain."

Michael looked at Lenard. He looked guilty.

"You're off the project, Lenard. I'm putting Ben in your place."

"Is is ridicules!"

"No, it's not. You refuse to tell Sarina of the experiments and this is unacceptable. You're gone."

Sarina walked away from the scene. A man approached her. He was thin and tall but seemed friendly.

"Hey Ben." Sarina nodded as she past by.

"You like him don't you?" Ben answered.

Sarina stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, he is a good person. But he is an experiment, not a friend."

"He doesn't deserve to be tortured." She smiled. "I bet he's a strong guy. A leader. He looks like one. Like he would lead the team. He has a lot of pride in him." She frowned. "We're taking it away."

"We have to do this..."Ben lowered his eyes, like he sympathised with Jack too.

"We don't have the right to do this. To strip him of his dignity."

"I agree." He kept his eyes to the floor. "You're a very good person Sarina...I wish I was like you."

"You are." She walked over to touch his shoulder. "You just don't know it yet." She smiled and walked from away, down the corridor and towards her office.

It faded out, the team stood in awe of her strength.

"She looked after me..." Jack sighed.

"She really did." Tosh grabbed Jack's hand.

"She's reliving it all over again in her head...We're seeing everything she went through..."

"And we're being taken along for the ride." Gwen pressed her lips together.


	27. Lone Sheep

Memory Three

"Anyway, I should go see about getting those cuffs off. I'll be back with food for you all. I'll try to get something that doesn't taste like plastic."

She walked from the room.

"Thank you." Ianto added before she left.

"It's alright."

Sarina walked from the cells after seeing the rest of Jack's team chained and held captive in the dungeon. (_A memory the team knew too well But what they saw next, they hadn't seen before.)_

The door closed and Sarina headed for the bathrooms. She closed the door behind her and locked it securely. Soon she found herself against the wall and sitting on the tiles. It hit her at that moment. She had to make the sacrifice. If she was going down, She was going to go down in a hail of bullets and pit of fire!

Tears streamed down her face. "I'm going to die." She told herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and headed up to her office.

Once she was there she took a pen and paper from the draw of her desk and began to write a letter.

Dear Jack.

I wish I could have come with you. You don't know how much it would have meant.

But I can't. I know this will only end in my death. A death I freely accept and know.

You are the man that changed my life. You made me want to be good again!

You took a piece of me that I thought I had left behind and you showed it to me.

You'll never know how much that means and you'll never know what you have done.

You are my savior and my leader. I may be leading you to your rescue and I may

Be leading you to your escape, but you have lead me to heaven. To a better place

That I know I wouldn't have got to if I had never met you.

Thank you so much for your kindness and I will die before I allow you, or any of your

team to suffer for one more moment. I have to do this. To keep you and your team

alive. Don't hate me for this, don't be sad, wherever I go, I'll die with the knowledge

that I did a good thing before my end. I made a difference and that's all that counts.

I saved a pure life.

Love always

Sarina

She dropped her pen and folded the paper. How could she give this to him? Would this make it worse? She couldn't make it worse. She thought hard and scrunched up the paper, throwing it in the bin beside her desk.

She walked from her office and met with Jack.

He looked up at her with weary eyes. "Sarina?"

"Hey Jack. I know you're sleepy from the meds I gave you before. That's why I'm taking the chance to tell you now." This was her goodbye and Jack was not going to remember it.

"Jack, I tried to write it, but I knew it would make it worse. I just want to tell you..." she paused. "I found a friend. Finally. And you...you're the best friend I could have made and I wish I could have been there to see you when you lead the group. Been a leader." She kissed him on the forehead and walked from the room.

_(She was sure she was going to die and the whole team felt it)_


	28. What A Beautiful Day

Memory Four

The shoot out, the panicked run to the old abandoned house and the wait to die. Every memory that she had of leaving the ETA was flashed before their eyes and the moments when she gave up on life, they filled their bodies with sorrow. Hope was fading, everything was fading.

Owen's heart was breaking and he could feel it loud and clear. Throughout the relationship he had given nothing to her. Only bits and pieces of affection but just recently, he had given her his all. She was lying unconscious back at the hub and she was dreaming of all the things she'd been through and it was hard to watch. Hard to watch her cry, feel the pain she felt and wait for her life to end.

A memory flashed. The moment that Owen and her had first kissed, the moment that they connected for the first time. Everyone was filled with a feeling of happiness. The first true happiness they had felt the entire time they had entered her mind. Flashes here and their of moments she had been at the hub with the team. Memories of Her and Gwen talking and laughing. Memories of her teasing her boss and hearing stories of Tosh's new man. But the happiest feeling that the team received was when they entered the memory of Owen and Sarina sitting in the autopsy room. Owen held her hand and she waited.

"_I..." Owen said._

"_Yes?" Sarina smiled._

"_Kinda, I mean Its not like I..."_

"_Just spit it out!"_

"_I love you."_

"_Oh, I love you too." She pulled him in and kissed him._

A warm feeling filled the team. "Aww. Your so cute Owen." Gwen teased.

"Shut up." Owen crossed his arms tight and watched on.

A jolt of light passed the team. When their sight returned they were back at the hub and Sarina was back on the table. Everyone looked around. "We're back?" Tosh asked.

"Seems like it." Jack answered.

Sarina convulsed. Her back arched and her eyes opened wide. With a large gasp of breath Sarina was awake. She breathed heavily. "Were you in my head!" She asked with deep breathes.

"How did you know?" Owen asked.

"I could feel you duh!" Sarina teased.

Owen kissed her as passionately as his body would allow. And soon Sarina was on her feet and walking around.

"How many times are you going to go into a coma?" Tosh asked with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe just another ten times." Sarina joked.

"Every time you scare the hell out of me." Owen admitted.

"Sorry sweetie, I promise to try and take care."

"Good." He kissed her lightly. "you're coming home with me tonight. For observation." He smirked.

"Sure sure." Sarina happily headed for the door with him and soon they were heading home.

Jack sighed. "I'm getting to old for this."


	29. An Alien Invasion

**This is pretty short But I promise to follow it up quickly. :):)**

It had been four days since her last adventure and everything seemed to be looking up...

Sarina headed home to relax after 'visiting' Owens place. She chilled out on her bed and took a deep breath as she tried to sleep. It was 11pm and it only seemed like seconds before she nodded off to sleep.

5:00pm

Sarina woke with a fright. Was she having a nightmare? She couldn't remember. She stretched out her arms and legs and tried to sleep once again but was woken with a slight bump. Something was knocking at her window...the blinds were shut up something was tapping from outside. Sarina stood up in the pitch black room and stepped towards the noise.

TAP TAP TAP

The noise grew louder and louder. Something wasn't right. She was right in front of the window now.

TAP!

The last noise was so loud it made her jump back a bit. She moved her hand up to the blinds and pulled them back with a sudden swoosh. There was nothing there. Just blackness. She pulled the window opene slightly and a gush of air surrounded her, with that she closed and locked the window, pulling the blinds back.

She walked back to her bed and sat down. A gush of wind covered her body and went into her nose and mouth with powerful force. It was enough to knock her onto her back. She coughed and spattered until she was under control once again.

Her eyes now glowed a light shade of yellow then soon changed to her usual shade of green. A smile covered her face. She was no longer 'Sarina,' Something else lurked inside her.


	30. Strike 1

**I guess you could say this is a little dark, so beware. Lol**

_Sarina_ dressed and headed to _her _car. She got in and headed to her first destination. The creature inside her body had taken over the mind functions and every memory of her was now _its._ When she reached her destination she hoped out of the car and headed for the door.

KNOCK KNOCK waiting...

The door opened.

"Sarina?" A weary looking Ianto peered from behind a half open door. "Its 5:30am..."

"Yes...I know. This could not possibly wait. May I come in?"

Ianto opened the door wider gesturing for her to enter.

When they were both inside _Sarina_ turned to face Ianto. He was wearing long black track pants and a white tank top. "Are you alone?"

"Yes...why? Whats going on?"

"You see, something happened to me just a short time ago..."

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Never been better. You see something took over me and well..."

Ianto pulled his brows together and stepped back a bit.

"I'm a whole new person." She moved closer to Ianto who was aware something was wrong.

"What are you doing here?"

She breathed in. "You're afraid, aren't you?"

"Why should I be scared of you, Sarina?"

"Because...I'm not Sarina..."

Ianto's heart froze. If he thought something was wrong before, now he was positive. His body said 'run for it' but his head said 'wait this out.'

"I wont hurt you, no...I'll hurt her..."

Ianto felt a sharp pain in his chest. She could hurt her, so easily...

"You see, if I kill her I can still use her body but the moment I leave her her, shes dead. So it's really up to you. Do you want me to break her neck or o you want her back in one piece?"

"Dont..." was the only word that could escape his mouth.

_Sarina _moved through the room, pacing back and forth while watching her victim stand defenseless in the corner.

"Do you want me to harm her?" She asked.

"No... what do you want?"Ianto answered.

"I want you to do everything I tell you too."

"What?" He felt panicked now.

"Jacks on his way."

Ianto's heart beat a bit faster.

"Want you to tell him _everything _is alright. I texted you and told you I had a really bad nightmare because Owen wasn't awake. You asked me to come over if I was frightened so I did. Get him to leave as soon as possible or I'll kill her...slow."

A knock a the door made Ianto jump. He didn't realize it but it was already 6am. He answered the door trying to keep his face as blank as possible. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I'm just..." He saw Sarina sitting on the couch just outside the door. "Here to give you these folders you left at work. Remember? You told me to bring them." Jack answered.

"Thanks. Oh, Sarina had a nightmare and Owen wasn't awake so I told her to come over."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto lightly. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"Urh.."

"Yeah Ianto. You do look a bit sick. You should stay home today and rest." _Sarina added._

"I agree. You stay home today and I'll see Sarina at work." Jack smiled and kissed Ianto before he nodded at Sarina and left the apartment.

"That worked out perfectly! _Sarina _smiled. "Now I have a full two hours with you before I have to go to work."

"Who are you?"

She moved closer. "I go my many names but you can call me Jasmine." She looked into his eyes. "You humans are so easy. You have so many emotions. Happy, sad, angry, scared and the list goes on. But I feed off just two of them. Want to know which ones?"

Ianto swallowed but stayed silent.

"Fear and anger. Lets see if I can make a meal out of you..."


	31. Breakfast Time

**Hey, Iv been a bit sick, please bare with me, I'm getting things back on track. :):) Enjoy :):) Oh yeah, Its a lot dark :D:D**

Ianto backed away. Fear consumed him but he had to try and control it. Jasmine got closer and closer to her pray, pulling a knife from the bag that hung from her shoulder.

"Remember what I said. I'll hurt _her, _not you." she reminded.

Ianto felt his lip quiver. Sarina had been nothing but kind to him from the moment he met her. How could he allow her to be hurt by this _thing _when he had the chance to keep her safe for as long as possible?

She moved closer, knife to her hand, she pulled out a set of handcuffs and threw them at Ianto. "Put these on. Hands behind your back"

He had no choice but to go along with this. If he wanted to keep Sarina in one piece. He picked them up and clicked them around his wrists behind his back.

A smile escaped Jasmine. She moved the knife from Sarina's hand and walked closer to Ianto. "Good." she pulled him by the arm and soon they were in the bathroom. "Wouldn't want to mess up your _pretty _house."

She moved the knife to his neck as she clicked another pair of cuffs t the bottom of the sink, locking Ianto to it. "The very best meal comes from the moment I take your life. The fear that comes from your last few seconds fills me up." She smiled. "Ready to die?"

Ianto felt his heart pounding into his chest. This was his last moment. What was the last thing he could remember? Jack. He wanted Jack to be the last thing he thought of before he died. As long as he was in his mind he was sure he'd feel no pain. But that didn't help him from being terrified of what was going to happen. The knife was so close to his neck.

She placed the tip of the knife on his chest, witch both hands on the handle she got ready to dig it into his chest. "I'll count for you...make it easier."

Ianto breathed heavy. 'Jack, Jack will come in and save me!' Jack, his lover would be his final thought.

"to the count of three..." Jasmine breathed in the sent of Ianto's fear. It sent shivers down her spine.

Ianto clutched at the cuffs behind him, pulling at them.

"One..."

He breathed in, this was it. Maybe his last breath. That knife was going right through his chest, right through his heart.

"Two..."

Ianto closed his eyes tight. This was it, his final moment. If he was gonna die, He was gonna die with dignity. He kept his eyes shut, he didn't want to see Sarina, it wasn't her doing this, it was Jasmine.

"Three..."

She lifted the knife and with a gust she threw it onto Ianto's chest. He let out a scream of shock and opened his eyes, his breathing was heavy and quick. He was out of breath. The room began to spin. Everything was fuzzy for a moment. He looked down at his chest and there was the knife, it had barely pierced his skin, just the tip.

Jasmine breathed in deeply then exhaled. "That's what I needed!" She sighed.

Ianto's heart raced at an amazing rate.

"I didn't need to kill you, just needed you to think I was going to. Actually, killing you would most likely drain the fear from you, which would suck on my part."

She rose to her feet and shoved the knife back in her bag. "I'm gonna leave you here, someone will find you eventually. She knelt down and pulled a roll of duct tape from her bag and ripped a piece off. She then stuck it to his mouth and left the bathroom. She was on her way to make another Torchwood Team member crumble.


	32. Strike 2

Jasmine walked into the hub, knowing every pass code and having a clear map of the hub in her brain. She moved swifly to the autopsy room. Owen Harper would be her next target. Sarina's english lover. She moved in behind him as he cleaned the autopsy table, grabbing his waste and suprising him in the process.

"God! Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me. You scared the hell out of me!"

_not nearly scared enough..._ Jasmne thought. "Sorry baby. So, I had a thought..."

"What?"

"You and me tell Jack were going Weevil hunting and we go back to your place and…" As she said that she nudged him in the arm.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Jack wouldn't go for it."

"He would if I asked." She smiled.

"Right, you ask and get back to me."

Jasmine pulled away from him and headed to Jacks office. She knocked on the door and let herself in. "Hey Jack."

"Sarina."

"Owen and I are gonna go weevil hunting."

"Right…is there anything you can do here?"

"No, the rift is quite and were bored."

Jack sighed. "Alright."

"Good. See you in an hour or so."

"Alright and I don't need to say be careful."

"We will. Bye Jack." She closed the door and headed back to Owen.

"What did he say?"

"Were on our way, lets go!"

Owen looked a bit puzzled. Something about Sarina seemed odd, like she was different somehow. He shook his head and grabbed his stuff, heading for the door along side _Sarina._

Soon they were at Owen's house, pulling each others clothes off in a hurry. Jasmine dropped her bag at the side of his bed and pushed Owen hard against the mattress. Soon she was on top of him and kissing him all over. She reached into her bag and pulled out a set of handcuffs.

Owen looked at them in shock. "You're really horny today!"

"Mhm. May I?"

Who was he to reject a beautiful woman? He nodded and Jasmine cuffed his hands to the bed above his head. Soon she was kissing his chest, laughing under her breath.

"What's so funny?" Owen asked.

"You didn't even get a sneaking suspicion?"

"About what?"

"That there was something not-quite-right about me today."

Owen thought back to when he was feeling a little off about the situation. When he thought that there was something different about Sarina. "Now that you think of it, You have been acting a little out of character. You got me worried, what's wrong?"

"I can feel that." She moved her lips up to his ear and whispered. "I'm not Sarina…"

Owen felt his hands grip the cuffs around his wrists. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just borrowing her body."

Owen pulled at the metal that held him to the bed.

"I just came back from Ianto's house. You're all so…easy."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jasmine and I'm here to kill you."


End file.
